


Presque un coup de foudre

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Puns, Dark, Electrocution, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Torture, Whump
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Bill expérimente avec la torture électrique.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Kudos: 11





	Presque un coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le prompt "Attention, ça va piquer un peu"

"Attention, ça va piquer un peu !" s'exclame Bill, hilare.

Une décharge électrique de plusieurs milliers de volts parcourt le corps de Ford. La douleur est insoutenable. Ford hurle, pendant un temps qui semble durer une éternité, avant de tomber dans une inconscience bienfaisante.

Quand il se réveille, il a un dixième de seconde de confusion mêlée d'inconfort, avant de se rappeler où il est. Il sursaute, essaie de ne pas monstrer sa terreur. Il se concentre mûrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Salut Fordsy! Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de mourir ?"

"Je pensais que l'enfer serait plus imaginatif," dit-il. Bill se moque de lui. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Ford aimerait jouer à ce jeu, mais il y est moins doué.

"Tout faux ! Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point une déchargé électrique serait... violente pour un petit humain fragile qui a une plaque de métal dans le cerveau. Mais je suis tout-puissant maintenant, et c'est tellement facile de te ramener..."

Ford ne croyait pas que son sentiment de désespoir pourrait encore augmenter. Il a l'habitude de considérer tout ce que Bill dit comme un mensonge, mais il est terrifié qu'il dise la vérité.

"Je sais ce que tu penses !" s'exclame Bill. "Tu te demandes si j'ai profité de ton évanouissement pour te faire une mauvaise blague ! Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû te faire pousser une longue barbe et te faire croire que vingt ans ont passé, ça aurait été drôle. Peut-être la prochaine fois... sauf que tu vas te rappeler maintenant ! Tu n'es pas drôle, Fordsy !"

Ford essaie de comprendre, cela lui donne une illusion de contrôle. Il compte son rythme cardiaque, cherche sur son corps des marques d'électrocution, essaie de se rappeler si elles auraient dû le tuer, essaie de déterminer il y a combien de temps il hurlait à se brûler les cordes vocales. Il est toujours attaché, mais ses liens sont faits de magie et il ne peut y chercher un reste de chaleur...

"Pour autant que j'aime te voir douter, j'aimerais aussi te montrer quelques petits aménagements. Le premier essai n'est jamais le bon, n'est-ce pas, Mr Science Nerd ?"

L'électricité reprend le contrôle du corps de Ford, hérisse chacun de ses cheveux, le fait se convulser, sans aucun contrôle sur ses muscles, mais c'est différent... Bill a-t-il diminué la tension pour le garder conscient plus longtemps ? Pour le garder en vie plus longtemps ? C'est douloureux, bien sûr, mais le fait même qu'il pense cela prouve que c'est moins que la fois précédente, où il ne pouvait plus penser du tout...

"Oh, regarde, est-ce que cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?" demande Bill. "Toute la tension sexuelle entre nous, et l'intensité de nos sentiments ! L'énergie que tu as mis à me séduire, c'était électrisant."

Les oscillations d'intensité font sursauter Ford, chaque diminution vécue comme un soulagement, même en gardant ses muscles tendus d'angoisse et de douleur; il essaie de se convaincre qu'il préfère encore cela aux mauvais jeux de mots de Bill, encore cela aux souvenirs que cela lui rappelle. C'est un mensonge.

Finalement, dans ce jeu avec ses sensations, avec sa vie, Bill envoie une décharge aiguë, qui excite tous ses nerfs et lui arrache un orgasme violent et humiliant, bien visible à travers ses vêtements à moitié brûlés.

"Ooooh, Fordsy, je suis tellement flatté !" murmure Bill, battant caricaturement de ses immenses cils. "Vraiment, cette petite décharge représente parfaitement la puissance de tes besoins humains. Alors, est-ce que je me suis trompé dans quelques paramètres en te ramenant ? Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est nouveau, ou est-ce que tu as toujours apprécié ce genre d'attentions ?"

Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. Ford se mord les lèvres. L'euphorie de son orgasme, de l'absence de douleur, est là pour le faire parler à tort et à travers, plus puissante encore que la torture. Il se convainc de cela, parce qu'il peut alors se convaincre qu'il continue à contrarier Bill plutôt que juste lui donner un spectacle.

"Ha, je t'aimais mieux avant, et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, tu préférais quand c'étaient des sentiments qui t'emballaient le coeur ? Et maintenant, nous sommes coincés avec cette bête imitation... ou pas ?" Son doigt noir entre dans la bouche de Ford, tire sa langue et la fait bouger. "Oh oui, Bill ! J'aime tellement ta compagnie, je ne veux pas te donner l'équation qui te permettrait de m'éloigner de toi ! - C'est ennuyeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on a un animal trop pot de colle ? Je sais ! Je vais m'en débarrasser et en récupérer un légèrement différent."

Ses mouvements sont très lents, comme s'il laissait une chance à Ford, celle de supplier, celle de vendre son monde pour éviter la douleur, qui peut le mener jusqu'à la mort sans pour autant le libérer. Sa gorge est sèche. Finalement, quand l'électricité prend possession de lui à nouveau, la lumière est brûlante et entièrement noire.


End file.
